


Spankings

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ross spanks Arin, and Arin enjoys it very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spankings

“Arin.”

“Yeah?”

“I heard what you’ve been up to,” Ross said. 

“What do you mean?”

“Someone caught you jacking off, Arin,” Ross said.

A bright bloom of blush appeared on Arin’s face. 

“You know, you should come to me instead,” Ross said. He placed a hand on Arin’s shoulder, making the man jump. 

“Would you like that?” Ross asked hushedly. 

“Yeah,” was all Arin said. 

"Well first, why don’t you come here and let me spank you? You do need to be punished," Ross suggested. Arin's eyes widened. Ross smiled. Arin obediently positioned himself over Ross' knee. Ross pulled his hand back and hit Arin on the ass.

"Ah!" 

Arin gasped loudly, arching his back. Ross smiled. There was something about being in control that was just so enticing. He spanked Arin again, Arin groaning in response. 

Ross eased Arin's jeans off his hips, revealing his boxers underneath. Ross hit Arin again, feeling him shudder. Ross grasped Arin's hair and pulled it back, forcing Arin to look up at him. 

"Do you like that? Do you like it when I spank you?" 

"Ah- yes yes I do!" Arin yelped. Ross smiled and released his hair. 

"Well then I'll just have to hit you harder," he replied. 

"Please do," he heard Arin mumble. 

Ross raised his hand and once again smacked Arin's ass. Arin moaned loudly. Ross hit him again, almost as hard as he could. 

"Shit!" Arin swore, hips arching up.

Ross ran a finger under the waistband of Arin's boxers, releasing it and letting the elastic snap back. 

"I want to see how red your ass is," Ross told Arin. He slipped Arin's boxer's off. 

Arin's ass was a bright pink, the latest handprint a visible red mark. 

"Ooh how nice," Ross said, running his hand over Arin's sore ass. Arin groaned as he felt Ross hit him again. 

"Arin I can feel that you know," Ross said. 

"Huh?" 

"Don't act innocent with me, mister," Ross growled, pulling Arin's hair again. "Your dick, pressing into my leg," he said. 

"Oh..." 

Ross released Arin's hair and hit him on the ass again, hard. Arin moaned loudly and couldn't help but grind his hips down against Ross' legs. 

"Did I say you could do that?" Ross barked, pinching the irritated skin on Arin's ass. 

"Ah- no!" 

"Ask," Ross commanded. 

"Can I please get off? Please?" Arin groaned. Ross grinned, spanking Arin again. 

"I suppose so. Sit up."

Arin obeyed immediately, groaning as he sat on his sore ass. 

"One thing first though."

Arin moaned. 

"You're going to get me off first," Ross told him. Arin nodded. 

Ross took off his pants and boxers as fast as he could. He sighed audibly as he eased them off. He was already fully hard, a bit of precum dripping from his cock. 

Arin got down on the floor between Ross' legs. Gently at first, he took Ross' dick in his mouth. Ross gasped loudly, biting his lip. Arin ran his tongue over the head of Ross' dick, then took more of it in his mouth. Ross groaned, grabbing the back of Arin's hair. He guided Arin's mouth by hair, hips thrusting with the lack of rhythm all his actions had. He sped up, rougher and rougher thrusts each time. Ross felt orgasm growing in the pit of his stomach. He pulled Arin as close as possible, hearing him gag a bit at the sudden motion. 

Ross groaned as he came down Arin's throat, waves of pleasure flooding his senses. He released Arin, who pulled away and coughed a bit, spitting what little cum hadn't gone down his throat. 

"Arin get up here," Ross said, a bit softer, a bit more gently. 

Arin got up on the sofa next to Ross. Ross took Arin's cock in his hand, jacking him off. Arin thrust his hips up to match Ross' speed, grunting loudly. Ross flicked his thumb over the tip, Arin gasping in response. Ross smiled. 

"Did you like being used like that? Being spanked and then being used?" he asked, grinning. 

"Ah god yes Ross-" Arin cried out. He felt himself coming closer to the edge as Ross went faster. Ross leaned over to bite Arin's neck and suck a hickey into the tender skin. 

"Please Ross can I come? Oh god-" Arin moaned. It felt only natural to ask permission first. Ross pulled away from Arin's neck. 

"Yes do it come all over my hand," Ross said. 

Arin groaned loudly as he felt himself cum, muscles spasming. Ross pulled his hand away, covered in streaks of cum.

"I- wow," Arin said. Ross just nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
